


Kisses From Tim Drake

by TBPOnTheSide



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBPOnTheSide/pseuds/TBPOnTheSide
Summary: In which Stephanie muses about the way Tim kisses her each day and what each kiss means to her.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Kisses From Tim Drake

Stephanie yawned as she snuggled her head into Tim's neck, wrapping her arms around one of his. She caught a glimpse of a smile from him as he typed away at his laptop, busy with who knows what. He shifted a bit, repositioning himself on the couch to make her more comfortable, but his focus remained on the screen in front of him. Tim had always been somewhat private about showing copious amounts of affection, and sometimes Stephanie wished that at least publicly, he showed a bit more. But behind closed doors was a different story. Tim really did have his ways of reminding her that he loved her. Constantly. When she thought about it, he kissed her fairly often, sometimes even subconsciously she figured. That was kind of how it all started between them, hadn't it?

She recalled their first kiss often. How this mysterious boy she barely knew, who she was pretty sure had been stalking her, had rushed to kiss her after she'd saved his life. The confusion was almost completely extinguished from the excitement of Robin, the boy wonder himself, kissing  _ her.  _ She remembered exactly how that first spark felt when his lips touched hers, and how in that moment she realized exactly how much he cared for her and how happy he was to see  _ her. _ She never forgot that feeling because she could still feel those sparks even now.

And when they'd gotten back together after their time apart, Tim had kissed her like he had to make up for all that time and more. She could feel how desperately he'd been wanting to kiss her again. She knew he could still feel those sparks too because he kept pulling her closer, closer, closer. Like he never wanted to break apart again. And after that she started to notice how often he would try to steal kisses from her. Here and there, intentional or otherwise, not a day went by where Tim didn't find excuses to kiss her. 

Like how sometimes on their walks when it got quiet and cold, he seemed to instinctively bring her hand up to his lips, just to give her a bit of warmth in the icy Gotham air. He hardly ever stopped walking when he did, though sometimes when they paused he would hold both hands close to his mouth as he kissed each of her fingers, keeping them there for a while. Even though his breath and lips were just as cold as hers, and her gloves were already fairly warm. Sometimes they'd stop on a bench and he would tuck her hands into his jacket, still leaning down to kiss them every now and again. Every single time his lips brushed against her gloves, her heart would flutter. 

And then there were the kisses late at night...sleepy, lazy and gentle, his hair a mess and his eyes barely open at times. Sometimes he would mumble something sweet, or something completely incoherent. She wasn't sure if he was always aiming for her lips when he moved to kiss her, because if so, he missed them a lot. Whether it was her cheek, her nose, or her eye, she always ended up giggling happily, sometimes pulling him in for a longer kiss which was often a bit uncoordinated. She didn't mind. He was cute when he was tired, after all…

She loved the small kisses she got sometimes when she was telling him about her day or whatever else was on her mind. She always caught him smiling just before he placed a small peck on her forehead, letting her continue to talk. Sometimes he would walk up behind her, wrap his arms around her, and kiss the back of her head. He would stay there listening to her, nestling his face into her hair, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. She would feel lighter kisses muffled by her thick blonde waves, or little kisses around her ears as he held her. She always loved how close he would stay. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. 

Tim would always kiss her on the forehead early in the mornings when he thought she was still asleep. He usually woke up long before she did, and though he sometimes stayed in bed, if he had to get up, he always made sure to kiss her gently, not wanting to wake her. She suspected that he probably knew she was already awake, but he never said a word. She loved when he would playfully brush her hair out of her face, or stroke his fingers gently through the mess of tangles that were splayed out over her pillow each morning without fail. There were times that her face was so buried into her pillow and her hair that Tim had to dig to find her. When he stayed in bed longer, he would curl himself up next to her and nuzzle his face close to hers, so careful not to wake her so he could watch her sleep. Sometimes she wished for entire days spent in moments like that.

He would steal kisses before one or both of them went on patrol. Sometimes just a quick peck, sometimes he would pull her in for a minute or more. He would hold onto her tightly, as if he didn’t ever want to let her go. She always wondered if he was worried that kisses like this would be their last. Like he had to make  _ this one  _ count for something more. Those kisses were usually followed by even deeper, longer ones when they returned home. In times like those, Tim never seemed to take note if there were people around or not. It was one of the few times he was more publicly affectionate with her. He would just lift her into her arms, gripping onto her as strongly as he could without hurting her, and plant one on her, overjoyed to celebrate another night of not dying.

There were the delicate, comforting kisses when she was having a bad day. Tim would drop whatever it was that he was doing and let her curl up into his lap. He’d stroke her hair and kiss her cheeks and let her get out her pain or frustrations. Those gentle kisses were especially affectionate. He’d dry her tears if she had them, maybe wrap a blanket around the two of them if one was available. He'd stay there as long as she needed, and sometimes that was longer than she ever wanted to put him through. He never seemed to mind. His soothing voice would break through with comforting words, and soft little pecks would grace her skin every few seconds until she was smiling again. Days like this always dissolved into cuddles where she would find calmness in the steadiness of Tim's heartbeat. He could melt her cares away so easily. Perhaps that was a secret superpower that he had kept hidden from her all these years.

Tim didn’t ever seem to put a pause on affection if she was sick either. Whether she had a cold or a fever or god knows what, there he still was to kiss her on the lips, in full disregard of the safety of his own immune system. Not that it would matter either way. They lived together after all and shared a bed. If one of them was sick, the other was already compromised. She would protest, tell him that he didn’t want to kiss her, that she was icky and her lips were chapped. He never cared. He’d stay with her wherever she was. On the couch, he'd let her lay against him for hours, and give her control of the remote for as long as her heart desired. And he'd be ready to carry her back upstairs when it was time for bed, making sure she had everything she could possibly need before tucking her in for the night. The kisses never slowed or faltered. Just an extra dose of medicine to help her feel better, according to Tim.

Sometimes she would catch him deep in thought about something, like his mind was far away. It happened often at night, if things got quiet enough. His eyes would be unfocused and dark until he found hers and he’d lean in to kiss her. Soft and slow. Careful. He never said a word. He’d sometime’s trace his fingers across her lips when he’d pull away, inspecting them, like he was trying to memorize each tiny groove, every curve. And then he’d smile, like he’d finally come back from wherever he was. She didn’t know where he disappeared to which worried her deeply, but he never told her. She was happy that at least she seemed to be the grounding force that always brought him back.

The ‘just happy to be able to kiss you’ kisses were the most frequent. Those happened anytime, anywhere. She could be just finished up brushing her teeth in the morning, vacuuming, in the middle of yoga or meditation... Suddenly Tim would be there, lips pressed against hers. She could often feel him smiling widely. Sometimes he’d whisper “I love you” into her mouth. He’d intertwine his fingers with hers and kiss her over and over and over again. On lazy days it wasn't uncommon for those kisses to devolve into full, giddy makeout sessions. Steph liked those days. She didn’t mind tossing aside her to-do list for several good smooch sessions. Tim was a good kisser, she was happy to take advantage of what he had to offer.

When Tim was feeling especially needy while Stephanie was busy, She’d feel light kisses on her arms or legs as he tried to distract her from whatever else she was doing. It was almost always a successful tactic. He would give her the most pitiful puppy dog eyes until she gave in and granted him access to her lips. Resistance was futile when Tim broke out the full on pout. There were times when he was playful with her despite them both being in the middle of a task. Dish washing, turned into splashing fights, which turned into soft happy kisses. Laundry turned into games of who could bury the other first, and Tim always stole a kiss if he was the one to trap her in place. As they'd grown closer, now that they were older, playful kisses quickly morphed from childlike antics to something more. Something much more intense.

Tim started to let his lips travel once Steph had given him the ok to explore. The first few days came with several hickeys that at one point, started to look like a weird rash that was spreading across her upper body. Little dots had sprouted all down her neck, along her collarbone and down the middle of her chest. One stray was hidden away on her inner thigh, which Tim had spent an extra long and loving amount of time applying. He had a nasty habit of wanting to leave little marks like that behind. She didn't mind most of the time, but turtlenecks and long sleeves were not her ideal choice of wardrobe in the middle of summer. 

He started to tease her often too. Tim never liked to admit how much of a shameless flirt he could be, but he had no problem firing her up and leaving her hanging. Sometimes it was just before she had to leave for school or he had to leave for work. Sometimes it was right before their presence was requested at the Batcave. He’d catch her with minutes to spare and pull her in deep, close enough that her body was pressed right against his. She’d lose his hands somewhere under her shirt or in her hair, fingers sending little jolts of electricity across her skin. Sometimes he’d nibble at her bottom lip before deepening the kiss even further. He’d pull away, almost out of breath, her lips still parted expectantly. And that would be it. Done. It was cruel really. Not that she didn’t tease him just as hard when she wanted to, but still.

Tim didn't just tease of course. She couldn't recall when it started, but somewhere along the line, Tim had started sneaking his way into the shower with her. Most of the time he just wanted to be with her, codependent dork that he was...but there were those few times when she would catch this soft,  _ hungry  _ look in his eyes. As quickly as he'd made eye contact she'd be pressed against the slick, tiled wall, water dripping between them, making their kisses wet and slippery. Sometimes that was all he wanted, sometimes she would feel his fingers drag their way up her thighs, asking her for more. She would more than happily oblige his desires. The steam sometimes made it difficult to catch her breath in between kisses, but it did send shivers down her spine. Oh how she loved that…

Not that kisses between the sheets were any easier. Those were sloppy and weak and broken up by loud moans from both of them. Tim could be such a noisy little songbird and that was nothing to complain about. So was she, after all. She loved how close he would press himself to her, leaving no space between them. Her legs would wrap tightly around him, both their knuckles white from gripping onto the blankets surrounding them or each other. No matter how they'd situated themselves, Tim would try to find her lips, reaching out desperately, fueled in the moment by lust. His lips still found every every other inch of her skin too and there wasn't a spot on her that hadn't been graced with a kiss at some point or another. Tim would bury his face just about everywhere in order to shower her with kisses, between her legs being no exception. Yes, he made sure to kiss her _plenty_ there. She felt wonderfully spoiled by him. She definitely felt like she could spoil him more in return, and that was something she could easily, almost immediately resolve. 

Steph broke out of her wandering thoughts, feeling a bit flushed and excited. Tim was still focused intently on his screen, mouthing something silently as he typed, blissfully unaware of what she'd been thinking about. She unwrapped herself from his arm and threw her arms loosely around his neck instead, kissing his cheek several times.

"Stephie?" Tim asked, not turning away from his work.

"Mmm?" She murmured, smiling.

"You know Bruce gave me a deadline for this report, right?" 

She shifted herself to straddle one of his legs, careful not to push his laptop away for the time being.

"And taking a break would be a bad thing?"

"That depends. I still have to compile all of the suspect information from those last three gang arrests we did. And then I need to upload what we have from GCPD's reports into-" 

Steph placed two fingers underneath Tim's chin and turned his face towards hers. 

"Tim?"

"What?"

"Shut up." She said sweetly as she leaned in to press her lips against his. Tim didn't hesitate to reciprocate, but having been caught off guard, he was mostly following her lead. Steph pushed a bit deeper, feeling Tim's pulse quicken before she pulled away from him, happy with the now glazed over look that he had in his eyes. 

"What was that for?" He asked, mildly dazed.

"I owe you a lot more of those, I think." She smiled, moving to hold his face in her hands, rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks.

Tim looked up at her with familiarly adoring eyes. "Can I cash in a few of those right now?"

She nodded at him, and Tim set his laptop aside, letting her move fully into his lap. This time he was far more bold with her, and he was the one to initiate the passion in their embrace. She hummed happily as she felt Tim's tongue push its way into her mouth and before she had time to reciprocate, his fingers were pushing their way under her shirt; inching up, up, up… 

"Tim, ahhh~ Jeez!" She squealed, shooting him a smirk. "I thought you were busy."

"I was." He said simply, thoroughly enjoying her surprise with him.

"And now?" Steph bit her lip, hopeful and Tim smirked at her.

"Now, I have a far more pressing matter to attend to." She shrieked happily as he scooped her up quickly and laid her back down horizontally on the couch, moving right back in for another kiss that Steph couldn't help but giggle through as she squirmed to get comfortable underneath him. She broke away for a second, smiling brightly up at him.

"I love you." She spoke softly, caressing his face with her hand again.

"I love you more." He answered, smiling in response before letting himself collapse into her, lips squished, tongues tangled, completely lost in each other. Loved her? Yes, of course, she was more sure of that than most other things in her world. But more than she loved him? Impossible.


End file.
